Everything I Own
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: CH 10: Life is so much better for the girl, but that was until he found her yet, again. "I've fallen for him, am I?" Divergence, Gender-bender, KuroPika, R&R please!
1. Fight

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurapica's POV)<strong>

There is no other day that would be worst than this one.

Here I am, in the battle with the person I wanted to fight so badly, at last, the fight really comes fairly between us.

I was wondering how I managed to keep alive and also thought of how he could came and face me like this, several months earlier, he was restrained, and I was the one to be blame for restrain him.

I never know how I should feel right at the moment, should I thank god for letting me fight him and still manage to stay alive until now, or should I cursed the fate for making me the almost cornered one, I don't know.

We've been this way since morning, I really don't have the idea of how I could keep myself from getting hurt badly, okay, that was thanks to my healing ability, and my own strength I supposed.

On his side wasn't bad either, currently, he only got severe cut and I bet it's not even a deal for him. He also kept his pride along the whole battle which I really hate, no doubt about that.

This place will going to be a big mess, even for such a wasteland or abandoned place, this place was quite strong enough to hold our fight against each other, but I think I need to be serious this time, or else, he'll be the upper hand, and that's the least thing that I would like to avoid.

* * *

><p>As I put an effort to knock the light out of this man, he gave me a chuckle and I take that as an insult,<p>

"What so funny?", I hissed at him while also throw a death glare to the certain man,

"You, do you really thing that you could won against me, you're definitely amusing", he said calmly, or should I say cold and deadpan, I don't have any idea.

"Amusing? Couldn't you found a better word for your last words?", I say as I try to keeping my distance at least a meter away from him, just to keep me feel safe,

"Last words?, Seems like I heard it from you long time ago, but even up till now, you still didn't do a thing to make it real, what a pity", he said coldly again, which really irritates me, and by the way he talk, it's already like he's having fun at my expenses, and that's totally what I hate about him.

The sun setting down and really get on my nerves, I was totally pissed me off to know that it takes a whole day for me to fight this man and both of us still standing, and also, I was the one who seemly tired, while he, on the other hand got several cuts all around his body and ironically still not tired yet.

"Is that all, quite less than I had expected from the chain-guy who had killed two of my comrades", said him, and badly, I have to admit that his right, though I won't let that out loud, well at least I'm not deceiving myself, right?

But I, I mean we, both of us didn't realize that something trying to get its way towards us, a big meteor I guess, but I know it's not just a meteor, someone trying to attacked us, and we both caught off-guard since we've been fighting each other.

* * *

><p>There is an explosion, suddenly, and I felt myself kneeing on the ground,<p>

_damn, it's so dully here_, I can't even see where is the man I was fought against, and I'm started to feel weaker and weaker in every seconds count, soon to me, I felt my surroundings become higher than before,

wondering if that's because I'm kneeing or…I've become smaller, then it's a blackout, right at that moment I've just hoping that the man I fought with didn't killed me while I'm sleeping.

-**End Of POV**-

* * *

><p>"Hey..Hey..Wake up..you're not dead yet, aren't you?", he heard some familiar voice over his ears, and he's also felt a little shaken from the certain someone, so he tried his best to open his eyes, and to his surprise, he found his mortal enemy, try to waken him up,<p>

"What…YOUUU!", his eyes widen in horror, how could this possible, by the last second he remembered, they were fighting, and now, the same person as before trying to wake him up gently,

"Hey, what do you mean? Can you even speak?", say the other person, namely Kuroro Lucilfer, which caused him to realize that his voice didn't come out, and his body changes, he felt as if he was became a female creature,

_no way…_, he said to his own thought, he was back, to his original self, even his hair gotten longer, and the man in front of him look younger,

_What just happen?_, he asked himself,

_Is it the effect of that explosion_, he began to wondered, which end up with him (or her) looking back at the person in front of her, he's looking back at her in confusion,

"What just happen? Why are we here? And…who am I?", asked him innocently, while staring at the certain woman in front of him,

she, on the other hand, doesn't know how to explain things that happens between them, especially when her voice was nowhere to be heard, and her emotion of humanity didn't let her act rudely onto the man, whose now look younger as if he was on the same age as her, and definitely loss his memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I have been heavily criticized for this fic grammar so I already have revised. Well, to **someone** and **flower scent**, I would like to say thanks, I hope you could enjoy this one better

Sincerely,

October Ville


	2. Lies

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>It was later that she manage to used her chain to heal her wound, his too.<p>

Still, it doesn't bring her voice back, more badly (or not), either do his memories.

So, she decide to take a note from her bag, and also a pen, then she began to write something on the certain note, and showed to him,

"Your..Name..is..Kuroro", said the man (who appear as a boy at this rate),

"You mean, my name is Kuroro", said him again in a concluded voice, which she responded by nodded,

"And your name is…?", asked him to the girl,

"Ku..ra..pi..ka, so your name is Kurapika, am I correct?", said him in a you-can-say-as-delighted-if-it's-not-him tone in his voice, and she nodded again.

"Tell me Kurapika, how are things between us before? And why do we end up here..?", asked him again after spending some minutes in silence, again, she took her note and wrote it to show it to him later,

"We were friends, and we've got into an accident which I also don't remember correctly", he read her written speech, in which definitely lies,

_cursed me from lying, but telling him the truth might threaten my own safety, so just be it, _she told herself in order to justify her lies, towards the certain man who have no idea that she's lying about everything but their names,

"So Kurapika, where do I lived before? Or did we lived together before?", asked him which brought her on shocked mode, she never thought he would asked such a question in such time, but she gained her previous knowledge to afford an answer,

"We're travelers, we're not staying", she said through her note, "How long since we've become travelers?", asked him, while facing her, directly.

As they're eyes met, her heart beats uncontrollable, and she felt her face getting warmer,

"As long as I can remember", answered her, written.

His innocently way of responding her answers, mostly her lies, causing an unpleasant sensation traced her heart down, and she began to doubting herself.

* * *

><p>The two decided to move out, this place was wasted, abandoned, and there is no way they'd stay overnight in such a place.<p>

As they began to walk, side-by-side, she swore to herself to not looking at his abysmal eyes ever again, they've been dangerous towards her; they sucked her in, as if they won't let her leave the owner, him.

"Something crossed my mind Kurapika, how would we communicate if your note were running out, I never knew any cued speech at all, or I just forgot it", asked him surely, well, unknown to him, another question was also running over the girl's mind, thrilling her,

_What would happen if his Spiders found him? Or he remember his past?_, she bowed her head down, letting her sight meet the street.

She was dazing off her own mind, and he, on the other hand, notice this,

_What's in her mind? Anyway_, he thought as he looking at her, she was skinny, and pale, as if she was not a type of traveler on his determination, but she's the only person he can count on, since he really had no idea who he is before they wake up, back then at the wasteland.

* * *

><p>Kurapika's daze was interrupted as her cellphone's ringing, a message alerts, she decide to open her phone up and read the message,<p>

_Kurapika, where are you? We heard from Senritsu that you had a fight, is it with spider? You're still hasn't get through them aren't you?_

_Sender: Leorio_

* * *

><p>She wondered what's on her mind and started to doubt her own sanity,<p>

_What am I gonna do? Am I gonna let anyone knows that I'm stuck with lies to my mortal enemy whose now look as if he's not my enemy_, she questioned her mind and got no answer for her question,

however, when she turn into her-last-mortal-enemy-whose-looking-so-innocent, she felt another session of warmness crept to her face, he's looking away though, but, she doesn't had any slight idea of how amnesia could also erased his murderous aura and reveal his inner persona, to her.

Then she decided to took away her SIM card from her phone and place it in her pocket,

_sorry guys, but I've to hide away if his around_, she plead to her heart.

* * *

><p>Unknown to her, the message sender, namely Leorio, had tried to called her when she took her card before,<p>

_Damn it, what was on his mind now_, he thought as he turns to the other two kids in the room,

"So, how was it?", asked the white-haired kid named Killua,

"Probably run out of signal, or he's just took his SIM card", said the man with rounded glasses, meanwhile, Gon, whose just listened to the conversation between his two friends in silence, suddenly spoke up,

"Maybe he had some important things to do, he's working after all", which caused his friends, Killua and Leorio, nodded in agreement, even though they didn't satisfied that much, and both of them know that Kurapika probably had some business that he wants to keep it as secret to them.

"Kurapika, are you okay?", asked him suddenly, as he's stared back at Kurapika who apparently looking at him in amazement,

she responded his question with a smile, assuring him that she was fine, though she know that it's not even good,

_Why should I care about this man anyways? He's the man behind my tribe massacred, he's the source of my disaster able life..But…there is something behind those abysmal eyes that I still want to found out…tell me Kuroro..What lies beyond those dark in your eyes…_, she wondered within herself.

* * *

><p>As they walking across some luxurious hotels, she saw Neon, along with Basho and Senritsu, and she felt like she wants to hide, hide away before it's too late, but it's too late already, right at the moment Neon saw him (her) mood turn sour, just as she walks towards him,<p>

"Ah, it's you Kuroro, I thought we won't see each other after that time", said her cheerfully, her smile was charming enough to catch Kuroro's attention, but still, he doesn't remember ever met this pink-haired lady,

"I'm sorry, I've got into an accident and I had amnesia, could you tell me your name miss?", said him politely as he look at the certain girl,

"I'm Neon Nostrade, we met at the cemetary building several month ago", answered the girl, which made something popped on his mind,

_Wait a minute, maybe she know something about this lady_, he thought as he looking at her, and then asking,

"Do you know her?", to Kurapika who felt a little relieved knowing that this young man doesn't mention her name, just yet.

But she decided to shook her head, it's true that she doesn't know how they've been met each other, but of course, at this rate, it's the best for her to not nodded unless she didn't avoid any contacts with her past friends, or comrades.

"Who is she Kuroro?", asked Neon as she look upon the certain blonde lady who reminds her of her missing bodyguard,

"She is my only acquaintance, her name is..", his sentence cut off when Kurapika decide to take a stances, she step at his feet while revealing a note to Neon,

"A..di..a, is your name Adia, miss?", asked Neon curiously, and she only responded with a nod,

"What happen to her Kuroro? Why she didn't spoke?", asked Neon to Kuroro who doesn't really understand why Kurapika didn't let her own name showed up,

"She's already mute from the time I know her, maybe because of the accident that erased my past", said him in a sure tone, as if he know for sure that she's been mute because of the incident,

"Sorry..", said Neon in apologetically way, which Kurapika's gave a sad smile in return, but she didn't get it though.

* * *

><p>When Neon excuse herself from the two, Kuroro's mind warned him to ask the question regarding her name,<p>

"Why'd you say your name is Adia, not Kurapika?", and she's turned to be shocked, by such a sudden question, but she's already knew he would asked about it so she's already wrote her answer in her note,

"Because I know her, I was once work for her under my real name and I hate the job but she's insisted me to stay so I decided to run away and hide, didn't you saw the way she looked at me before I say my name and you say I'm mute", she said in written language, while hoping he would understand and stay still rather than told Neon about her,

"Okay, I get it, by the way, why it has to be Adia? Of all names?", asked him curiously, hoping for an amusing answer,

"Because I knew a song titled Adia and I like it", said her in return,

"Alright, now let's get us something worth to eat!", said him while taking her hand and entered a good restaurant, she's just gave a sigh and decide to follow him.

* * *

><p>The two then heading to some inn or hotels to stay overnight tonight was already confusing to the maximum levels and they need some rest.<p>

And they pick a hotel, rented a room with twin bed, and Kuroro was the one who rent it,

"Hey Kurapika, do you know what is my job before? It's seems like I have a lot of money with me so I need to know what is my job before we travel together..", said him that really turn her into confusion,

_Now what should I say?_, she asked herself,

"Your parents owns a company and you're the only successor, so you work on it", he read her note once she gave him, and make a single comment,

"That's totally boring, no wonder I prefer travel with you..", which caused her to cursed herself for another lie, before he asked him another question,

"We're not just a friend aren't we? Well I presume no ordinary friend would travel together, especially when they're gender are opposites", said him deadpan, his face turn serious as he said those words,

But she refused to answer and go get to sleep on her bed, because there is only one fact that could be related to this issue and is the most possible reason for them to travel and stay together,

_they're couple._


	3. Hotel

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

The two heading to a quite luxurious hotel, _Whistakle_.

In which happens to be the place where she kidnapped him several months earlier.

So here they are, again, but, unlike the first one, this time they were walking side-by-side towards the door to the hotel's lobby, the servant open the door and stared at them with such an amazement looks in his eyes, then the two walking around the lobby,

Kurapika get a grab of his coat, and he granted her with his full attention and quizzical expression,

"What is it, Kurapika?", he asked her gently as she wrote something on her note and showed him,

"You want to pay the hotel yourself, that's a very generous of you, but…I had a card and I do remember my signature if they're asks", he said in which lead her to a confusion,

_did he really loss his memories?_, she thought as she stand still while he made his way to the reception and checking in.

* * *

><p>Soon, he's coming back to her side,<p>

"Here's our room key, on the 26th floor", said him as he pass her the key-card, made her eyes suddenly widen in horror, she hastily written something on her note,

"You're asking me why I only rented one room when there is the two of us, huh? well I guess it's because you had a difficulty to say a word, so let's just say that I'm worried over my only acquaintance, okay?", answered him as her eyes widen to its maximum size, granted him with a questionably look, as if she wants to say, 'How on earth does you thing that way', but she couldn't said it out loud since she was voiceless, mute.

As them both reaching the hotel's room, she only bowed her head in embarrassment, to think that how on earth she, and him, her mortal enemy, ends up on the same hotel room, as a friend. But no matter how much she thought about it, she still lack of a good luck or fortune to find the answers.

* * *

><p>Just as soon as they got into the room, he decided to take a shower first, <em>like she could even say a thing<em>, and she decided to waiting for her turn while recollecting her memories, and brought up each of the seconds she had spend with him, ever since the moment when she woke up as a brand-new-mute-girl Kurapika.

She knows very well how things happens before the fateful fight, it all starts five years ago when he, and his Spiders, massacred her tribe, only for they're eyes.

The next thing she remembered was when her 12-year-old self decided to disguised herself and act as a boy, started to travel alone in the name of vendetta.

Then she took the hunter exam, it's only half-year-passed since then, but very memorable since that was the first time she ever had a friend, since her tribe's massacred.

Then here she is, in Yorkshin, working for Nostrade's in order to gain her comrade's eyes and hunt down all the spiders whoever exists in the world.

She was on her way to victory against spider when she managed to kill two of its limbs, and had a great fight fairly against the head of spider.

But the incident comes in her hardly way, right when she was (actually) almost lost against him, the sudden explosive thing storming over and the whole thing was messed up ever since. He's losing his memory as spider's danchou and become younger while she on the other hand, lost her voices.

And soon, she had to put all the lies up from the relation between them until the work he'd done before, it was all just a made-up story from her own imagination based on her knowledge.

* * *

><p>Then she heard the bathroom door slide up, and it was him coming over from the bathroom, fully clothed but still in his soaking-wet hair.<p>

She then decided to stand up and walking towards the bathroom, inhaled the faded smell he left in the room, soon, she took her clothes off and began to take a shower, she let the water flows throw over whatever she had in her head in this moment of bliss.

~end of flashback~

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the spider's headquarters, where most of the spiders were gathered, they have a little chit chat while waiting for their head that wasn't show up yet.<p>

"Hey Shal, are you really sure that Danchou were coming, it has been a day after the promised time, he should be here from yesterday", said the eyebrow less man, who wears his jersey outfit instead of his sphinx look-a-like costume,

"Eh, that was what I was informed of, by Danchou himself", said the young sandy-haired spider as he defending himself,

"Hmmm…come to think of it, is it him or it was that crazy jester who informed you", come the replies from a certain lavender-haired woman who dress in her short sleeves-less kimono top and shorts, her hair has tied up in her messy up do looks,

"Well, I do consider that much but Hisoka won't used Danchou's phone, right?", again, his defending himself from any possible harm by his comrades that could meant to him, however, he really had no idea of what took their Danchou so long except…,

"Could it be-", said him in doubts, as if he wasn't sure but that probably happens,

"Spill it out Shal, what is it on your mind?", come the voice of some blue-haired man with blue clothes and a mouth-cover, Feitan,

"I only could thought of one person…._the chain-guy_", he swallowed as the said thought reach his mind, but there is no other way of finding they're danchou's whereabouts unless he had showed himself up.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, where it's already dawn, the young man seems to waken up early, to found his companion sleeping in peace, <em>she must've have been very tired<em>, he thought as he looked at her sleeping figure.

The young man hardly managed to clear his head up, as he tried to recollect every single information that he had asked his female companion since the time she's awaken last night. So far as he started to think about the way to cleared everything's up, he realized what he's needed, a pen and paper.

Just as he had thought of a need to a paper, he saw something in his line of sight, on a tea table or whatsoever it called lied a note and pen, which what he was needed right at the moment, so after he took a seat at a chair near the table, he decided to take the paper and start to wrote everything he remembered since last night.

While he was busy to write down all of things he could remember, he didn't realize that his female companion has awaken, and now looking at him with an quizzical eyes, as she had adjust herself from what she had known, she still confused of what he's aimed to, so she decided to take her note and slowly walking towards him.

* * *

><p>Kuroro suddenly felt her presence as she getting nearer to him, and so he grant her with a smile and some written message, which she had to read, so she take a seat in front of him and start to read it.<p>

_According to her, my name is Kuroro and she is Kurapika, my travelling companion. She says that my parent owns the company that I've been worked in so I could get those amounts of money with me. _

The next part after that short introduction was a series of question, that she knows she had to answer it sooner or later.

Knowing how she would broke her swear to not looking at him right in his eyes, she also know that she had to do this, so she try to covered her emotions behind her blue eyes, before the moment she's looking at the young man's eyes, with a confusion over all of her emotions,

"Kurapika, I want you to answer the questions, but before that, I need to tell me all the story between us from the first time we met", said him firmly as he's staring back at her, which made her chocked, but she had to made another made-up story about them to keep her neck intact, so she started to take her note and wrote a simple make sense story about their fake friendship.

* * *

><p>~Kurapika's Made-Up Story~<p>

They're first met was she had traveled to the country where he was in (this is a total lie).

Back then she was just a 12-year-old backpacker (which is true) while he was a richest man ever live son who accidentally met at a coffee shop (as I say, made-up).

As they had a common general conversation, he asked her about her journey and got interested since it'll be more fun than just sit around and having whatever he want serves right before him (another total lie).

But that time, his parents just didn't allowed him to travel alone especially with a girl, so she walks away but promised to come back if he called her and gave him her phone number (she started to think, how'd the idea come from).

About a year after she finally gets a call back from the certain boy who said that his parents had given him permission.

Then the two started their journey at the age of 13(things getting interesting so she decided to give in to the said story).

They always found an interesting places here and there, one after another (maybe it's true but leave the they part, since they're traveled alone before), until they've reach this city called Yorkshin (thank God he still don't remember), where they had an incident that caused him to loss his memories and she'd loss her voice. (The other true things around this fake story)

~ The End of Kurapika's Made-Up Story ~

* * *

><p>"So, we're always a friend?", asked him as she finished her written narrative,<p>

"Yes, nothing further!", answered her _written of course_, while pouting her face, in which rewarded by his amused chuckled,

"I've never thought parents could be such a worrywart over a boy rather than a girl, by the way, how about your parents?", asked him in a serious tone over his voice,

"I was living in an orphanage for as long as I could remember, so I've got no parents to worry over me", she wrote in an emotional state of handwritten language, and for God sake, he figured that out,

"Sorry, I didn't mean it", said him in consolation, and she turn to felt guilty over all of her lies towards him, he deserve the truth, she knows it but something in her head told her to tell lies to him, and it made her felt miserable as a person with strong sense of justice.


	4. Hide

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the hell day of daylight, and she had the hell thought in her minds,<p>

_We've got to move out soon or things won't go as smooth as it was before_, thought her as she lay her head on the chair.

They've been eating they're lunch at the certain cozy restaurant and she knows how the made-up things won't be more easy when she saw her friends at one state at the place and his spider at the other edge.

And the things had been complicated when her friend, Leorio, across their table and wink at her.

* * *

><p>Felt chilling, she throws a quizzical expression towards the said man, who came in disappointment when he saw her respond.<p>

Then it was him who got seen by one of his spider, which in the hell way she was relieved that Pakunoda was not the one who did, it was an unknown man whom she really had a thrilled to know that he was part of spiders.

But fortune goddess played her part very well at the scene, she (the goddess red.) even lead the man to had a sudden phone call which let her (Kurapika red.) took a confused Kuroro away from the scene as soon as possible,

_damn how long do I have to running away, at this rate it'll take forever if they see us any further_, she thought when they finally get at their room's door.

* * *

><p>"What is the matter, Kurapika? Who are those? And why are we running away?", asked him innocently as soon as he's got a chance, in which granted her frown but she stays silent under the circumstances,<p>

"Kurapika, do you hide something from me?", asked him again, as if he won't allows her to swallowed the thing first, but in her case, she's understand every single little thing completely without any slight idea of saying any words, instead she unintentionally reveal her emotional state and ends up tearing, which not only confused him but also her.

"Kurapika, is there anything you don't want me to figure out? Why?", he asked her again, however this time, his using his calmly tone, and slowly pulled her close, in attempt to embrace her which she didn't resist, instead, she's giving in and hardly rely on his chest, though she knows how she hate herself for being so weak, but people couldn't always play strong can they?

Shortly after some minutes passed with her relying in his arms, she began to felt some warms crept over her face and caused her heart beating very quick.

Soon after, she felt some hot liquids runs over her cheek as she buried her face at his chest, even when she was very aware of whose the person she relied on,

_why it has to be you here? Tell me Kuroro, why it has to be you who made me felt this way, why?_, she asked to none but herself though she knows she won't get any answers for her question.

* * *

><p>Then she let him let her go, using her fake smile to convince him that she's fine, and so he let her.<p>

She release a heavy sigh to get back on her feet, she knew this day would come sooner or later, what she don't know is how to feel under such a circumstances, but she need to be honest this time, to her heart and to this amnesiac younger version of Genei Ryodan's danchou who appears to be her lifetime enemy,

later be someone she felt really awkward of being around, and the least person she would want to be with of all people on the earth,

but after spending some time together, ironically, he'd became the most person she wants to be when she's alone, and it's confusing her, both mind and soul, because she knows this feelings is beyond her reach,

her reach of imagination of being with the said person, cause she knows that she didn't loved him since she known exactly what love feels and this is none of what she ever knew.


	5. Love and Hate

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>People used to say,<p>

_"Do not hate someone too much or you'll ends up loving them for as much as you hate them"_, before this, she never thought that it'll be so real and it was so hurt.

But she had no other choice; she knew she had to do this earlier, before everything get complicated on its own, before she knew she's already in love with the man she hate the most, before it was this hurt to leave.

She had a decision; she made it on her own. To tell him the whole truth from everything she knows and leaves for the sake of her life.

* * *

><p><em>I got to let it go<em>

_Start protecting my heart and soul_

_Cause I don't think I survive, a goodbye again_

_Not again_

_Just walk away_

She heard the song that really resembles what she felt and its half reliving half suffocating; nonetheless, she walks aimlessly down by the street to where be what she's going to find out.

Hopelessly as it may sounds, she decided to look up to the sky; that night was totally dark, with no stars appear as she looks around, with not even a single spark on the skies, and makes her suffocated for more, cause it seems as if nobody wants to lend her their shoulder, neither do cheer her up.

* * *

><p>She walks down with her heads down, because she won't let anyone found her this time, she wants to be alone, just alone.<p>

A shed of tear slide to warm her cold face, she let them be and they slide up for more, leaving her to cry on this chilling night, alone.

After a couple of minutes, she decided to entered a café, namely Paradise café.

Just as she passed on the door, a waitress looking at her in such a condolences way, however, Kurapika pay less attention to the waitress and decided to take a seat near to the place where the café had placed over a grand piano, which is often to used as the main back song in the place, that placed quite far from the front, especially the window.

Kurapika sit in a very sad mood, she's down her head as if she was hardly broken down, though it's simply true, she just need a time alone now and that is.

* * *

><p>Some time had passed since she's arrival at the place, a waiter caught an attention on the sad blonde and decided to asked,<p>

"You haven't ordered anything since you arrived here, can I ask for it now?", asked the waiter who appears to be a (quite) handsome young man with red head,

felt distracted from her thoughts, Kurapika let a sigh in order to get rid of the madness she suddenly felt.

"I need one slice of apple pie and a cup of earl gray tea, less sugar please", said the young blonde girl deadpan while the waiter staring at her confusedly as she just order some piece of menu that written on a piece of paper that looks like a note, when Kurapika herself noticed the way of the waiter's eyes staring at her note, she wrote something in all caps lock,

"I AM MUTE AND DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT".

Upon seeing this note, the waiter rush to apologize to the blonde and take his leave.

Leaving the blonde in her own thoughts and logically-unthinkable sadness, much to her surprise however, the waiter came back with her order and some chocolate mixed brandy, in which she had refused due to her knowledge about her too low tolerance over the said drinks.

With a piece of apple pie and some hot tea, drowned in her throat, Kurapika felt a little much of her life started to comes back to her minds.

Her mind stirred back to the time when she had made the decision to leave the raven-haired-man-whose-now-appears-to-be-in-his-younger-version when he's sleeping soundlessly at the hotel.

_Back when she's eventually woken up after some rest, she's looking at him in amazed eyes, she started to think how wonderful it is if the time just can stop the way it is now and she wished for it._

_ Just a blink could brought her back to reality to found herself longing for Kuroro and she knows she had to put an end to this or else she would never able to have a revenge for her fallen comrades, and she really knows she didn't want that happen._

* * *

><p><em> She crawled to the edge of her bed and seated herself, her mind quickly get on what she wants to do with this sleeping figured of a dangerous man whom not so dangerous by the time she looks. <em>

_"I'm sorry Kuroro, I couldn't put this lie up anymore, and I know you'll hate me but this is has to be done", murmured her (of course in silence) as she put a note of the truth on the desk near him. _

_Then she felt a warm liquid had slide down to her chin, she cried._

_ Unwilling to shed more tears for this guy, she decided to left the room and go as far as she can away from this supposed-to-be-older man._

Back in the present she found herself only sitting nicely and staring emptily at the pie and the tea,

_why'd I bother to think back about him_, she cursed herself for thinking the way she think before.


	6. Morning Notes

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuroro has woke up at dawn, as soon as he had sit at his bed, he found something and also lose another thing at the range of his peripheral vision.<p>

What he found was the note that Kurapika has left earlier and the other thing that he loses is the writer of the note which is Kurapika herself.

Realize that his one and only companion so far had gone, Kuroro started to felt something unfamiliar, he was worried over his partner since she couldn't speak or mute.

Also to his point, he felt the note may have something to do with his missing partner, but he realize something,

_she won't be kidnapped is she?_, he asked his mind when he moved himself to get the note and started to read the note which is happen to be a letter over a note.

* * *

><p><em>Kuroro Lucilfer, <em>

_To be honest I am very afraid to tell you all of this, but I can't always run, you have to know it as soon as possible and this is it._

_The truth is, you are indeed a person named Kuroro, as I did have mention on the first place, but I may never told you that your last name is Lucilfer, as I wrote at the top of this note, and now that I mention it, I hope it may help you trace your memory back. _

_Kuroro, I wanted to tell you this at the first time but I just couldn't back then so now I'm telling you, **WE WERE NOT FRIENDS** as I have said before, **WE'RE ACTUALLY ENEMY WHO AFTER EACH OTHER THROAT EVERY TIME WE MET** and I know you must have been angry since I've lied to you all this time but now that I told you the truth, I won't bother if you hate me or something, I know I deserve it. _

_Moreover, the reason I dragged you all way down to run away until you asked, is because I saw my friends and I saw yours, and as I pointed before, they're also after my neck so I thought it'll be the best for us to avoid them but I know I was wrong._

_You know, Kuroro, I am indeed actually hate you from the bottom of my heart since you have massacred my whole family for our scarlet eyes, and know a person I am, I just simply can't lived with more lies so I told you the truth and I decided to left because I hate to say goodbyes if I leave when you've already waken up, sorry._

_Sincerely, _

_Kurapika_

* * *

><p>Once his done reading it, he bite his lower lip furiously,<p>

_why'd you tell me all this stuff now, Kurapika?, _asked him to no one but empty air and the coldness in his heart.

Then his memories had traced back to when he was first woke up to found a girl with blonde hair laid motionlessly near him, and then he decided to wake her up since he saw no one there except them.

Back then he already felt as if she had something bad throughout her being but careless about it for reasons he might just have figured out, he may have fall for her, after spending sometimes together and lived under the same apartment and also shared the rooms.

* * *

><p>But something had knocked him back to the world he used to be,<p>

_she must have gone quite far from here when I'm sleeping_, cursed him to himself for being so late, and caused himself to be rushed over to search for Kurapika, had he knows how she is, there still a chance that she still be somewhere around this country called York Shin.

* * *

><p>But as soon as he started to go look for her, he was found by some of his comrades,<p>

"Danchou?" asked the sandy-blonde hair young man named Shalnark, felt somehow familiar but unable to recognize the one who greet him (basically he had no idea how he's so sure that this young man is greeted him), he let a quizzical expressions of himself appear and caused Shalnark to look more than just confuse,

"Danchou, what are you doing here? We were looking for you everywhere?" asked the young man in front of him confusedly, also regard him with such more confusion in his emerald eyes,

"You talking to me? Who are you anyway? And why'd you call me Danchou? I have a name and it's not Danchou" replied the raven haired man in such a quite long way, which granted by a surprised look upon the certain spider,

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you are Kuroro Lucilfer, our Danchou, and for the record yes, I am indeed talking to you", said the young spider while bowed himself in apologizing mode, seeing this, Kuroro couldn't help but respond,

"Wait, I am indeed Kuroro Lucilfer, but I thought I've just got amnesia so I didn't remember anything, sorry", said him in sure tone that made the young spider seeing him bewilderment,

"Oh, so you've got an amnesia?", asked Shalnark curiously, as he's mind started to spread his knowledge to guess about where would this conversation go,

"Yes, and now I'm searching for a girl who had lied to me all this time but stay with me though she's never be a friend of mine-", said Kuroro coldly, back on his mind he also wondering why'd he's using a cold tone upon this young man,

"Well, maybe I could help you found this girl, so what is her name?", asked Shalnark curiously (again) and seriously as he know that this girl may has something to do with Kuroro and his amnesia and his _quite _warmer persona now.

And moreover, with a person like his Danchou to search for a thing himself, Shalnark could tell that this girl was somehow special since he knows that his Danchou would only looking for something himself if the thing was indeed _very_ important.

"Well, her name is Kurapika", said Kuroro firmly which successfully turn an always-know-what-to-say person like Shalnark to speechless.


	7. Polar

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, as if Kurapika?", said the sandy blonde hair man in awe, as if he just heard some of the most illogical things from this logical-type-of-person he called Danchou,<p>

"Yes, is something bothered you?", he asked back in bewilderment, knowing the reaction of this young man who says that he knows him and called him with a strange name that significantly different from his real name, but well, maybe it's part of something he's lost memories, and perhaps, with the help of this younger person in front of him, he'll get those memories back someday,

"It is, because you also hate her since she had killed two of our members", explained Shalnark shortly, which confused Kuroro more,

"Members? Do I really a part of some organization before?" asked Kuroro innocently, he was terribly confused by the shocking issue that surprised him very much,

"I'll explain later, you'd better come with me", said Shalnark firmly as he knows that it'll be a long story to tell to this amnesiac self of his Danchou, but he didn't count Kuroro's respond to this,

"Just tell me where should I go, cause I had to find this girl first", said him surely, some serious tone were there in tone of his voice, knowing what kind of person he is, he must have been mean it,

"I'll help you found her-", said Shalnark in surrendered tone, just before his mind successfully recalled something,

_isn't the chain assassin is a boy? Why'd he called him 'her'?_ Thought Shalnark hardly as he found something was done in a very wrong way,

"Dan...I mean Kuroro, did the one you've been searching is really a girl?" said; or rather to be asked Shalnark to his used-to-be Danchou,

"Indeed, her posture, gesture, and way of say things is undeniable prove over everything", confirm him as his memories traced back to every second they had been spent together, and surely he found no sign of a boy laid behind those figure of Kurapika that he knows so far, but something crossed his mind and urged him to asked for it to his new acquaintance which he still wondered what they were before,

"Well, could you please explain yourself first, I suddenly remembered that you didn't have the chance to introduce yourself", said Kuroro calmly, however, to Shalnark, the tone he'd used still contain of some threat to him though the person may not realize it himself,

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I'm Shalnark, your used to be comrades", said him politely, which somehow made Kuroro felt he must've been some bullier boss who always be mean to his comrades, but somethin had once again crossed his mind in urge,

_Stupid me, Kurapika must've gone very far by now, why'd I'm bother to had this chit chat over search for her_, cursed him to his own stupidity that made him lost in the conversation and passed what should be his priority.

* * *

><p>By the time Kuroro had talked with Shalnark, Kurapika were watching over him behind the display window next to her, which is dark on the outside so both of the men couldn't see her as she seen them very clear,<p>

"Yes, just go with him and forget what we were now", said her silently as she seen them started to move, thought they must've been go back to the spiders headquarter, but as soon as she lost them from her sight, she felt the warm liquids crawled her cheek again, reveal her weak side that really wants to beg him to stay.

Knowing what just have crossed her mind, she quickly rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and stared back at her now-should-have-been-cold earl gray tea and also the untouched apple pie, her eyes looks blankly as if she was hypnotized by the left of the person named Kuroro Lucifer.

Felt herself getting more melancholy by sitting in this café, she stood herself up and dusting her clothes, then she decided to left the café, leaving the waiter in confusion caused by the way she left without even touch her drink.

Back to walk on the chilling road, Kurapika embraced herself with her coat, still the coldness of the city craved into her coat and caused her to getting shivered.

* * *

><p><em>You and I walk a fragile line<br>I have known it all this time  
>but I never thought I'd live to see it break<em>

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

* * *

><p>From the edge of each polar, both Kurapika and Kuroro could heard the song and started to felt even more colder, but unlike Kurapika who walks alone, Kuroro still had Shalnark to talk to,<p>

"Danchou?", called Shalnark by the time he'd realized that his Danchou was dazzing off, and his voice successfully reach his Danchou and brought him back to reality,

"Yes, what is it Shal?", asked him surely as cold as he'd use to be,

"Nothing, I've just thought you might have think about Kurapika again", said Shalnark slowly as he didn't want Kuroro to think bad about him, however, Kuroro didn't give a single respond until, some minutes had passed,

"By the way where are we going to?", asked Kuroro again as he and Shalnark had arrived at the Spiders Headquarters, in which is got Kuroro's attention because he never knew that he'd use to stay under such place that looks worse than the waste land where he's awaken with Kurapika back then,

"To our headquarters Danchou", replied Shalnark as he seen the doubt on Kuroro's face, drawn perfectly clear as he seen his eyes.

Soon as both of them had stand on the place, Kuroro felt more uncomfortable to the area and the atmosphere around but he also felt somehow know this place, but he let Shalnark lead the way to where they supposed to have a meeting but canceled due to his missing's issues.

When they got there, he felt more recognized the area but found none of his memory proved what he had just felt and it's confused him,

_why didn't I remember ever been in this place even when I felt familiar with it, _thought him doubtfully.


	8. Mysterious Call

**Everything I Own**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>In the cold of night, Kurapika had decided to stay in an inn for tonight.<p>

When she opens the door of the inn, a woman came and greets her gently,

"Good evening dear, what kind of room do you need?" asked the woman, Kurapika let her note out and write everything she wants to say there,

"Oh, so you need a single room for tonight only?", said the woman as she reads her note, Kurapika gave a nod in return,

"Alright, I have a room for you, follow me please" said the woman again as she started to walk upstairs, Kurapika follows her silently until they stop at the door on the edge of the hallway on the second floor,

"Here's your room key", said the lady as she hand the key to the young girl, Kurapika then bowed her head down as the lady excuse herself in order to give her a silent 'thank you so much', the lady seen this and gave her a smile in return.

As the lady out of her sight, Kurapika put the key and entered her room, which somehow reminds her of the time on the Whistakle with _him_.

Then she closed the door behind her and laid herself on the bed, she wants to just forget everything and continue her mission of vengeance, but she knows, at this rate that could be very impossible.

Once she had herself a quite rest, she get up and made her way to the bathroom.

She bathed herself and the feel of missing him crept into her mind again once she smells the soap scent that reminds her at that time again, which caused her to shed a tear for the person she knows she missed so much.

On the time she had finished bathing, she got out of the bathroom with a bathrobe and soaking wet hair, however, unlike the way she was before, she just walks slowly to her bed and laid herself before she's sleeping tiredly.

* * *

><p>The morning comes as the sun rises on the east and the sunlight had penetrating the room, on the sleeping figure of a young fragile blonde girl at her own bed, caused her to wake up.<p>

She rubbed her eyes at the moment she had awaken and realize that she still wore her bathrobe, she smiled at this and move herself to the bag she had been carried last night, once she had found her fresh clothes, she wore it and dressed herself up on the mirror.

Kurapika had wore her blue knee-lengthen dress which had a short turtle neck and long sleeves, her mother's dress that she took with her when she left the village five years ago.

She let her blonde hair raised her back, remembering how it feels when she had cut it very short five years before and the time she had covered it with her nen in order to disguised herself as a man.

She stares blankly at her own reflection, which reveals a young girl who has a pale skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and too skinny body that made her somehow felt pity to her own self.

Once she's done with her clothing, she notice that she still haven't put her SIM card back to her phone, she then put it back and turn her phone up before leaves the room with all of her belongings intact.

* * *

><p>It's not long time before someone had contacted her in that morning, she took her phone to see the caller's ID, but once she seen it, she quickly change her phone mode to silent and put it back to her dress's pocket.<p>

It was Leorio _again_ who calls her, since she didn't want to reveal her true self to her friends yet, she decided to take the card out again and gave a sigh,

_what should I do now?_, she asked herself under the cold morning.

She then walks into one of the small coffee shop, seated herself at one of the most cornered seat, where she found herself somehow like isolated, but she wants to be alone, and it was the most perfect seat.

Then she orders some English breakfast tea and toast with jam, the choice she never thought she would choose since she's never like jam that much cause of the too-much-sweetness.

Once the orders had come, unlike last night however, she took a piece of the toast and eat it, same with the tea; somehow she realizes how she had been hungry and cold since last night.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was done when she finished her meals and drinks, she rose up and pays the bills before continued her walks.<p>

On her way to the main street, she suddenly felt her phone vibrated,

_didn't I just took the card before?_

_ Who could've been called me now?_, she reminded herself, knowing about her logically mind, but, her curiosity makes her decided to pick the phone up, and heard something from the other party,

"How about the lost of your voice, Missy?", said the other party from somewhere around the world of human, if he was a human.

"Who are you?", snapped the girl furiously, she was badly pissed off by the words of that man,

"Who? Me? You'll know soon if you stays under the path you are now", replied him mockingly, really sounds bad on her nerves,

"You'll never lived if we met, I'll swear I killed you!", said the girl angrily, she felt numb under such condition,

"I will, Missy. Because you can't killed me alone", said the other party in his mocking tone, as if he was playing on her.

* * *

><p>As for the next second, the phone was hanged up and she found that her phone was actually off, made her shuddered inside and more as she realize that she hasn't got her voice back yet, and he had spoke as if he knows what she had been said, in which she can conclude that the man really had an idea of what he had been talked about and also the person to blame for her misfortune.<p> 


	9. Everybody's Doing

_**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi._

_**Genre: **General, Adventure _(maybe?)_, Semi-romance _(not for this chapter)_, Angst, etc_

_**Rate:** T, for swearing. Please inform me if the rating should go higher, because I didn't think it is for now_

_**Warning: **Gender-bender, OOC-ness, Divergence, Typo(s), etc_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Own<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>The Ryodans going to get crazy over this.<p>

Here is the man who they recognized very clear as Kuroro Lucilfer, their Danchou.

But he looks younger than the Danchou they knew, act like a husband who just lost his dearly wife and spent every single day looking for her, thus, completely lost his memories and turn out to be a naïve ordinary guy instead of their composure Danchou.

"Eh Shal, you sure you didn't bring a normal guy who claims himself to be our Danchou?", asked Phinks, the eyebrow less member of Spider, with a frustrated tone upon his dry voice, Shalnark shrugged without moving his gaze from his netbook,

"Did you see the mark on his forehead?", he asked nonchalantly,

"Yeah, what about it?", Phinks replied shortly, making Shalnark sighed before he turn around to the said person,

"Duh, you think everyone could has that mark? No! It's definitely him, stupid", said the sandy-haired young man lazily under his frustrated gesture, Phinks sharpen his gaze on the younger member as he heard them,

"Don't call me stupid for the sake of your life, Kiddo! And thanks for reminding about the freaking-mark!", blurt him out, Shalnark's remark on him was really pissing, and now, he had to pay them all at the same cost.

"What's with this fucking yelling things?!", came a scream from the hot-headed samurai Nobunaga as he came back from only god knows where to find his comrades yells at each other, while their Danchou still need a careful treatment due to his memory loss,

"Spiders don't do interferes!", both of them yelled back upon Nobunaga's remark, leaving the samurai to feel even more pissed than one of them to the other,

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH—", he started to scream his lungs out before a young black-haired woman suddenly burst into the room,

"Guys! Danchou's missing!", Shizuku, the black-haired woman with a glasses announced as she got into the room filled with the hot atmosphere, and seemly, her announcement is the very right ingredients to add up the tension.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under the width blue sky with fresh air, surrounded with green grasses, flowers and trees, stood a very youthful looking young woman, with her blonde strokes flapped due to the breeze around her.<p>

She is Kurapika, who decided to slip away to some remote village after in order to forget everything. Indeed, after the night she spent on the inn, thinking about her friends, comrades, and ex-nemesis, Kurapika finally came up with the idea of going off to somewhere secluded, and don't forget about the last call she received back at the inn.

Stretching her body, Kurapika was now facing the newly-rose sun by the north; she was smiling, remembering how nice it is to watch sunrises she never dares to see after her clan's massacre.

_"Mom, look, the sun is rising up early!", exclaimed the timid, eight year old Kurapika as she's preparing the breakfast with her mother, the elder blonde spare her gaze towards the direction in which her daughter was pointing to, _

_"They were always the prettiest, like you", smiled the woman nicely, making her daughter grew a faint blush across her face, _

_"You're more pretty than I am, Mom", quietly, she spoke while turn her head down, hiding the blush on her face, _

_"No, sweetheart. You'll be more when you're older", she giggled in amusement without stopping the preparation. _

The blonde Kuruta sighed at the memory; it really makes her miss her mother a lot, her genuine smile, the warmth of her embrace, and how she always ends up praising her whenever they talk about something nice or pretty.

"I miss you, Mom", murmured the young blonde silently as she face the clear blue sky with her aquatic eyes, it grows glassy by the time they meet the rays of the sun above the sky.

* * *

><p>"And your name is?", the brunette doctor-soon-to-be asked to a certain young man before him, his mind trailing off to question of how this young man could ends up hit by a car while he's appearance truly resembles some more careful man,<p>

"Kuroro Lucilfer", who goes by the same name,

_"Oh, God bless me"_, he thought as he rolled his eyes in gesture of disbelief.

"How old are you?", he continue while putting his name on the note that he brought up,

"Sixteen", answered the young raven haired man, much to his relieve upon learning that this young careless patient has different age with that certain guy he had in his head,

"Do you have any emergency contacts? Or relatives?", Leorio, the doctor assistant now, keeps on his question as he writes them off on his paper,

"One acquaintance", he replied nonchalantly, his gaze thrown to the window beside him, as if he was looking for something, or maybe someone, but Leorio thought of giving no damn to that, as he stick to his paper and questions,

"Oh, can you tell me his or her name?", the brunette doctor's assistant try to keep his composure as he came to the thought of losing his patience.

Really, this man certainly has issues with direct answers.

Kuroro stays silent for a about a little minute or two, he wasn't so sure if he could tell the hospital about his only acquaintance, since she also never told him anything but her name and the shocking questionable fact that they should be enemies,

"Kurapika", came his replied, in a sure tone upon his baritone voice, much to Leorio's surprise as he heard that certain familiar name, combined with Kuroro Lucilfer, Oh, this interview is going to be interesting to continue.

"I see, now tell me, Mr. Lucilfer, do you have Mr—",

"Miss, it's Miss Kurapika", he corrected him, the brunette just let a single 'oh' before he proceed, despite his second thought, maybe these two were just the resemblance of his blonde comrade, and his nemesis, since this 'Kuroro Lucilfer' is none but a young careless 16-year-old and his only acquaintance, Kurapika, is a 'she'.

"Right, so…do you happen to have any of Miss Kurapika's number?", Leorio asked as he swiped the hilarious thought off, while unbeknownst by him, they were all the same to the fact and truth.

"I'm afraid…I didn't", Kuroro replying doubtfully, he scratch the back of his head as he spoke,

"We only stays a couple of days before she left all of the sudden, with nothing but a single handwritten letter that surely needs some confirmation", told the certain raven haired young man, Leorio nodded in a mixture emotion between agreement and confusion, this all began to get more interesting than he thought,

"Alright then, Mr. Lucilfer, since you're in a well-being state, despite your amnesia and some minor scratches, you can decided yourself whether you're going to leave or staying in one of our social department until your memory recover", explained him gently, despite the name and everything, the young man here is still one of patient, so it's his duty to offer him some hospitality.

"I think I'm going to leave, I still need to find her anyways", Kuroro stood up, and makes the certain doctor's assistant stood in responds,

"You can contact us anytime, if you have problems, Mr. Lucilfer", Leorio offers him a hand, which surprisingly taken by the young man,

"Thank you", he said, before excusing himself and walks away.

* * *

><p>"WHAAT?!", both of the boys, means Gon and Killua in particular, scream in unison.<p>

The reason? Of course it was Leorio's story, about his encounter with a young 16-year-old man who resembles Kuroro Lucilfer, Genei Ryodan's Danchou, and the name of his only acquaintance, Kurapika.

"You've gotta be kidding, right? It must be a joke", Killua said as he eats his special four tier, practically he was eating and about to spill them all upon the news,

"I'm telling you, Lukia, I am not", Leorio swishing his fork, while sighing as he replied the white-haired boy, don't mention the misspell of his name,

"It's Killua, Uncle Riorio", Killua responded with an frustrated voice,

"Easy guys, first things first", Gon finally spoke up before Leorio could say any words, the news really got him to even realize the misspell battle between his two friends until just a while ago,

"Leorio, have you heard anything from Kurapika?", he asked after the two finally calmed, clearing his throat, Leorio then utter his answer,

"Nope, he's like missing and doesn't want to be found", said him.

"Yeah, I also contact Senritsu and just like us, she has no idea of where Kurapika could be or what he was doing", Gon let his information out, while keep an eye on both of them, as if he was a father of two rivalry children.

"I started to thinking if he might get to something that turns him into the girl that being mentioned by that young Kuroro, if what you were saying is true", Killua begins his hypothesis with a serious tone,

"Really? Why?", both Leorio and Gon asked in unison, Killua let out a sigh,

_"These two.."_, his mind trails off,

"First of all, we all know that the name 'Kuroro Lucilfer' and 'Kurapika' are not commons", he began the explanation,

"Then?", came the voice of the older brunette while Gon only nods,

"Then it's about Kurapika's sudden disappearance, his sudden un-contactable, and don't forget about that blonde you say look like Kurapika who nicely slipped off after you wave at her", Killua said as he points to his brunette older friend,

"Yeah…wait, what about that pretty chick?", Leorio let out a question before he a hundred percent agree to Killua's hypothesis,

"Duh, you do remember yourself telling us that the girl was with a raven haired guy, don't you?", the Zoldyck's heir snapped, suddenly clicking Leorio's memory,

"Oh, yeah…that guy could also be...this Kuroro Lucilfer, right?", he replied, much to Killua's disappointment,

_"Finally, how much do I have to open to?"_, he asked in his mind, while saying,

"But that's just my hypothesis, so far", instead in reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _

_Ahahahahahaa... XD _

_How long it been since the last time I was updating this? a year might has passed, ironic._

_Thankfully, after read those cheerful reviews from Kanon58, I was beginning to think again for this story, hehe_

_And, yeah, here goes the 9th part, definitely not the ending yet, and begin to stray a little from the main KuroPika's topic_

_Also don't forget to review, I would like to know what you all think about this update... *begged*_

_Anyways, I hope you guys could enjoy this and...Have a nice weekend!_

_Happy Friday~_

_._

_October_


	10. Past 6 AM

_**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi._

_**Genre: **General, Adventure _(maybe?)_, Semi-romance__, Angst, etc_

_**Rate:** T, for swearing. Please inform me if the rating should go higher, because I didn't think it is for now_

_**Warning: **Gender-bender, OOC-ness, Divergence, Typo(s), etc_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Own<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

Kurapika asked confusedly, though silent, as she met him again, while taking care of her front yard.

It begins at 6.00 am, as her nowadays routine, when she woke up in the morning before she proceed to her yard, or going to work at the Cotton Millers across the town.

Kurapika started with watering her front yard that consist many flowers she choose back at the shop.

Starting off with irises, then to her lilies, and roses before she goes to her marigold bushes.

Once she finished watering them, she goes on to check on the schedule if they need extra treatment, fertilizer, perhaps. Nope, they didn't need it right, and the manual of doing flowers she bought before came here tells her exactly what she needs so, she began to walk to her backyard where she planted her tomatoes.

However, when she ought to turn her back, a familiar voice startled her from behind, and that pure shock expression was plastered on her face as she figured who is the familiar person.

"I'm so glad to see you again", exclaimed the voice in gentle tone, at this point exactly, Kurapika felt her knees wobble and shaking, but she decided to smile anyway, since she could not utter any words to the person.

When his onyx eyes fell to her yard, he put a smile in surprised gesture,

"Such a beautiful yard, you have", said him in awe, eyes dancing in amazement as he saw those well-treated flowers on her private garden, again at this remark, Kurapika could only gave a smile as she put her watering can behind her and walks to greet him properly, remembering she lives in a village now.

_"How could he possibly found me?"_, she asked within herself, and again, as always, she can't find herself a suitable answer.

She opened her fences him and gestured to him to followed her in, while trying her best not to hear any of her neighbor whisper even though they talked so loud, gossiping about her, and the young man who is her guest.

She heard them thinking that they were in relationships, while some elder woman thought that the young man must be her long lost husband, who just came back from the army, secretly to meet his wife in the village.

And as much as she wants to scream to tell them that their relationship isn't like that, Kurapika knows she could only say them silently.

The young man lips was forming a thin smile as she gestured on him to coming in, but when he overheard her neighbors, he certainly found it was amusing if they put it like that, though his only reason to come here was only to search for her and get the answer for her cursed letter.

* * *

><p>She pulls out her notes, she brought it yesterday during her first arrival on this village.<p>

"Coffee or tea?", she asked him through her notes, he was chuckled lightly, remembering how nice it is to have her talking to him through her notes.

"Coffee, and some cakes or cookies I guess, I'm starving", he simply replied her question, then watching as she spun on her heels to the kitchen, a couple minutes passed and she's return with a tray on her hands, serving a cup of coffee and a plate fills with sunny side egg, toast, and some sliced bacons.

"Enjoy your breakfast first, I have to work on my backyard", she said on her notes, then closed it and put in on the table as she saw him nodding, eventually, she left to the backyard.

When she's return after some more couple of minutes, her sandy colored dress was already stained with mud, out of guessing, he could only think about her doing yet another farming things, and got herself into a trouble that messing around with her dress, and he gets more certain about the issue as he saw the crumpled look upon her face, she looks like a frustrated mother as of now, and once again he could find it was quite amusing to his senses.

Kurapika was almost forget about her guest until she heard his amused laugh, in a low tone, as if he doesn't want her to heard him laughing but hell, she started to notice that since she's become mute, all the voices around her started to being so loud, and as the said thought crossing her mind, she could only think of Senritsu, her motherly comrade, now is the time where she could understand her uneasiness when it comes to something loud like yelling things.

Come to think of this, eventually she felt a little guilt to her, well, apologize to Senritsu for being such a yeller would be her top priority when she's back some day.

* * *

><p>Nevertheless, Kurapika tried to ignore the young man and heading straight to her bedroom to get herself washed and some fresh clothes to wear.<p>

After taking shower for at least 15 minutes, she got out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, and going straight to her wardrobe, looking for something to suit her meetings with him.

It took her another 10 minutes to pick herself a plain soft turquoise colored sweatshirt with long sleeve, and then she wore her blue jeans to complete her outfits along with her house sandals.

She was heading downstairs, to meet him, and found the said young man now sitting on her terrace, eyes thrown to the window with that distant look, which somehow bothers her.

She cleared her throat, letting he knows that she's already there, a kind of supposed to be greeting things.

Once he turn his head, he found her on the last step of the stairs, looking at him; as if on cue, he's then heading back to the tables where she served him breakfast several minutes ago.

"How do you get here?", Kurapika started off through her notes, as he read them, he found himself smiling yet again,

"I'm looking for you, of course. Starting with going nowhere until I had this kind of feeling, like the times I woke up on that wasteland", he gave her the answer, pointing straightly at the means,

"So you call this a hutch?", she asked him again, eyes looking right to his obsidians, demanding for answers,

"Perhaps", he said to her, in a gentle yet cold tone upon his baritone voice, as if he was holding something on the back of his mind,

"Get the crap out of here, what exactly are you want to say?", Kurapika said in written, and for some reason he wants to figured later, he could heard hissing tone on the said words she write, as if they were something that she says,

"You right", he started things off while pausing a while to add the tensions, and see how she would react,

"From the moment when you left me… that notes, I want a serious confirmation, Kurapika", he's saying with a serious tone upon his voice that used to be gentle towards her, she swallowed on this, something just made her scared,

"I.. I've told you", is all she could say to him, even if it's through her notes, where she should have said more, "All of them was true, really", she added through her writings, Kuroro read them all carefully, then he asked her again,

"Off why did you telling me all those stuff? I demand an answer, Kurapika", he simply asked her, his voice actually comes civilized, as he could never high the tone in his voice on her, but to Kurapika, the words he spoke was leaving her to get intimidated at the second it was said, and she's started to turn her head down on this, so down until her aquamarine eyes could meet the wooden floor she's standing on,

"Look, I'm sorry", it was Kuroro again who say things as he saw the look on her face, her bangs may have covered her bleary eyes, but still, he could tell that it hurts her, the things he says.

Unbeknownst by him, however, the things that keeps hurting her now was the fact that all she were saying through the letter are true, but they were said, to keep him away from her, to walls up the world between them.

They weren't meant to be together, and she believe on it, she never wants to change the fact that before the meteor attacking them, all that they did were find a way to slit each other throat, but then again….

_"I've fallen for him, am I?"_, she asked herself, without uttering any single words after he was saying sorry to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un-Logged Reviews Answers<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Flower Scent...<strong>_

_I was happy to hear that you like this, kind of miss you a lot, how's life by the way?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _

_I guess this chapter is kind of a serious one, compare to the previous. Well, things are things though, I kind of sorry for my late updates, even if it's not as late as the 9th chapter update, but, still it is._

_ Due to some technical and yet another financial thingy, I can't get my updates so fast, of course, the explanation and inspiration took a part as well._

_Anyways, just let me know how you guys think for this chapter, and so that I can came back to you, to update more of this. _

_For that, please leave a review, and ...Have a nice day!_

_Cheers,_


End file.
